Como conquistar a una Loba
by Melisandre864
Summary: Hola, querido lector, sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Cómo un toro puede enamorar a una loba? Pues aquí te explico cómo, en sencillos pasos. Vale, puede que, con Arya Stark, los pasos no sean tan sencillos como parece, pero el caso es que yo, Gendry, no me daré por vencido.
1. Gendry (I)

**Gendry**

Todo New york conoce a la familia Stark, ya sea por su fama a nivel mundial o por su poder económico. Son la familia a la que todo el mundo les gustaría formar parte, y no es para menos.

Eddard Stark junto a su mejor amigo, Robert Baratheon, habían fundado cuando apenas eran unos niños la empresa que se convertiría en el líder en ventas de todo Norteamérica durante una década. Hay rumores sobre el patrimonio económico de la familia Stark, y por lo que dicen hay más de seis ceros en sus cuentas anuales.

Catelyn Stark, la matriarca, es una reconocida actriz de Hollywood, y ciertamente parece que ha encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud. Es realmente hermosa. Y si fusionamos a ambos progenitores nos encontramos con sus cinco perfectos hijos.

Robb Stark está estudiando política en la universidad, en la cual ya cursa el último año. Todas las personas que lo conocen saben que llegará a ser alguien importante de mayor, posiblemente el presidente. Incluso ha salido en algunas películas con su madre, ya que ha sacado la belleza de esta. A sus veinte años es unas de las personas con más seguidores en sus redes sociales, además de ser todo un conquistador.

Sansa Stark está en mi clase desde que tengo uso de razón, y es que aunque sean tan ricos, sus padres siempre los han apuntado a colegios públicos debido a su sencillez y humildad. Característica que dicha hija no ha sacado. Es vanidosa, ególatra y ambiciosa. Quiere ser actriz como su madre, por lo que no le interesa estudiar lo más mínimo a sus dieciocho años.

Bran Stark sufrió un accidente con apenas seis años de edad que lo dejó paralítico para siempre. Nadie nunca supo que pasó en realidad, pero el joven es un hacker de ordenadores impresionante a sus escasos dieciséis años.

Rickon Stark apenas tiene diez años, pero aun así también destaca en un ámbito particular, el deporte. Ese chico juego al rugby con personas mucho más mayores que él, que inclusive le sacan dos cuartas, pero eso no llega a taimar el coraje del muchacho que siempre impresiona por su rápidas y hábiles jugadas.

Y por último, Arya Stark, es la mediana de la familia Stark y la que menos se parece a ellos. No destaca en nada en especial; No es buena estudiante, no ha sacado el pelo rojo ni la belleza delicada de su madre, no destaca en los deportes, ni siquiera canta bien, al contrario de su hermana Sansa. Arya simplemente era Arya, a secas.

A parte de ellos, la familia Stark está compuesta por un integrante más, Jon Stark. Es hijo de la hermana de Eddard que murió en el parto, nunca se supo quién fue el padre, pero eso a Ned nunca le importó, simplemente lo adoptó y lo quiso como si fuera uno de sus hijos. Dicho chico acaba de entrar en la universidad y vive en un loft junto a Robb.

Y mientras ellos, posiblemente, triunfarán en la vida y cumplirán todos sus sueños, yo me tengo que conformar con la vida que me ha tocado. Vivir a su sombra, y no los envidio, seguramente tendrán muchas responsabilidades y deberes, pero tienen una familia a la que amar.

Me abandonaron en la puerta de una iglesia cuando apenas contaba con unos días de vida, un sacerdote me encontró y me cuidó como su propio hijo. No puedo quejarme, podría haber acabado en las manos de algún drogadicto o peor.

Llevo sentado desde hace una hora en el patio de la escuela, esperándola, porque lo único en lo que llevo pensando todo el verano es en las ganas que tengo de verla. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, desde que la vi por primera vez, con un vestido rosado y con flores y lazos adornando su pelo.

El primer recuerdo que tengo con ella es cuando la vi en la iglesia, junto a su familia, bostezando aburrida mientras escuchaba la misa. Sus cabellos marrones eran largos entonces, y sus ojos grises miraban todo con pesadez. Entonces nos miramos por primera vez, y ella me sonrió a mí, entre todas las demás personas.

El segundo recuerdo no fue tan grato. Ella ya llevaba viniendo un par de meses a la Iglesia y a veces sus padres se quedaban hablando mucho rato con mi padre adoptivo, mientras ella y yo jugábamos. Hasta un día en la que la quise besar. Yo no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de unir nuestros labios, pero había visto que los mayores mostraban así su cariño a las personas que querían. Y yo siempre he querido a Arya. Lo poco que recuerdo fue que inmediatamente de besarla, estampó su diminuto puño en mi cara. Su hermana, Sansa, contó todo lo ocurrido, y nos prohibieron vernos.

Doce años después, aquí estoy, mirándola desde lejos. Ya no es la niña que era antes, delicada y con sus vestidos rosados que su madre le compraba. No, ahora casi siempre va vestida de negro, siempre muy punki. Incluso se ha hecho una mecha azul en su pelo oscuro.

Siempre pensé que con los años dejaría de pensar en ella, que incluso estando con otras chicas, la olvidaría. Eso nunca pasó, obviamente. Necesito a Arya, la necesito en mi vida. Este será el año en el que por fin tendré el valor de hablarle, y si puedo, de conquistarla.

Pero extrañamente, hoy no era Arya mi objetivo, sino su hermano Bran. Él es un nerd al que acosan en el instituto, cosa que no me gusta nada. Siempre he odiado las injusticias, y si son a la familia de ella, más. Mi plan es sencillo, para acercarme a ella tengo que acercarme a su entorno, ¿Y por qué no hacer amigo de alguno de sus hermanos?

Robb y Jon están en la universidad, y Rickon es demasiado pequeño por lo que descarto a los tres; por lo tanto, solo me quedan dos hermanos en mi lista: Sansa y Bran. La primera ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarme durante cuatro años que compartimos clase, por lo que ya solo me queda Bran.

Me siento mal al acercarme a él solo por interés, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, además le ayudaría para que no se metieran los abusones más con él, ambos salían ganando, ¿No?

Entonces ocurrió, una limusina negra se estaciono en la puerta y un montón de ojos curiosos se giraron a mirar. La primera en salir es Sansa, con su larga melena caoba al viento, sus uñas de gel impactaron con fuerza en la pantalla de su teléfono en seguidas ocasiones. El segundo en salir es Bran, con la ayuda de un asistente, que le colocó en la silla de ruedas sin dificultad. Y por último ella, Arya estaba fantástica. Medias negras rotas dejando ver su piel, una falda negra, camisa roja, gargantillas alrededor de su cuello y un gorro gris. Además de sus famosos zapatos de plataforma que la hacían ver más alta de lo que es.

Lleva como siempre sus cascos puestos. Sonrío cuál enamorado al ver como menea la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción que escucha. Pronto los guardaespaldas se van, y los hermanos se despiden entre ellos. Sansa va hacia un grupo de chicas que la saludan entusiasmadas, como si vieran a una famosa estrella. Arya en cambio, entra a ver su nuevo horario. Quiero seguirla e intentar conocerla de forma casual, tipo chocándome con ella por los pasillos o algo similar, pero no lo hago.

Pronto llega él, el mayor abusón que existe en todo el instituto, Joffrey Baratheon, el novio de Sansa. De solo verlo me hierve la sangre, es todo un sociópata, que al ver al pobre Bran sólo se acercó a él para molestarlo. De un salto me levanto del banco y tiro mi cigarro al suelo. Es hora de la acción.

\- ¿Todavía no te has suicidado? Eres muy valiente, Stark.- Ríe el blondo con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Déjame en paz, Joffrey.- El chico intenta avanzar impulsándose con las ruedas, pero el mal nacido se pone delante.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a Sansa como la última vez? Ya vi como te creyó, sólo tuve que mirarla con ojos de pena y jurarle que yo jamás buscaría el mal de mi pequeño cuñado…

El rubio le intenta dar una patada a la silla, pero soy más veloz y consigo apartarla. Joffrey me mira iracundo, como si quisiera destruirme con la mirada. Menos mal que las miradas no matan. Bran, en cambio, me mira totalmente anonadado.

\- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- Le pregunto desafiante, y a pesar que el chico tenía mi altura, no podía comparar su flaqueza con mis músculos cargados de tanto trabajar.

\- Yo… yo…- Parece que no sabe muy bien que decir, y se va airado.

\- ¿Estás bien Bran?- Le pregunto, agachándome para recoger sus libros del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunta algo sorprendido aún por los acontecimientos, pero sacude un poco la cabeza y me sonríe con amabilidad.- Claro, soy un Stark, a veces se me olvida. Gracias por todo, Gendry.

\- Es normal que conozca tu nombre, pero tú el mío no es tan común.- Es más había esperado que ni si quiera me hubiese visto por la escuela.

\- Eres el hijo adoptivo del sacerdote favorito de mis padres.- Dice con total naturalidad.- Todos lo de la familia te recordamos.- Un calor sube a mi rostro, ¿Por qué deberían recordar a un simple hijo de sacerdote la familia más rica de New York? Parece que él nota mi sorpresa, y coge sus libros.- No te preocupes, no se acuerdan de ti en sí, pero todas las navidades, padre cuenta con orgullo como Arya le pegó un puñetazo a un joven por intentar besarla.

\- Oh…- Mierda, seguramente ya no le caeré en gracia al señor Stark.- Yo…

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte, al contrario, siempre nos reímos bastante con esa historia.- El joven lleva su mano al mentón, dándole aire de pensador.- Creo que, desde entonces, Arya se convirtió en su hija favorita.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco, y él también lo hace. Entre varias charlas más triviales, lo ayudo a subir por la rampa de minusválidos, y lo conduzco a su taquilla. Él no para de hablar entusiasmado sobre el nuevo curso que comienza, cuando de pronto escucho una voz detrás de mí.

\- Hola, Bran. De nuevo me ha tocado en la misma clase de retrasados.- Hacía años que no escuchaba su voz o estábamos tan cerca.

Siento como mi corazón se acelera, y mis manos sudan por el nerviosismo. Me giro un poco para verla, y nuestros ojos se cruzan durante un segundo. Sus ojos grises son tan hermosos, que no puedo parar de mirarlos.

\- No puede ser para tanto, es sólo que hoy te has levantado de mal humor, Arya.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de celos de la relación tan buena que tienen ambos de hermanos. Siempre he querido tener un hermano al que poder alegrar en sus días tristes, o poder apoyarlo.

\- No estoy de mal humor, simplemente no me gustan las clases…

\- Ni los profesores.- Agrega Bran.

\- Ni mis compañeros.- Acaba por decir Arya.

\- Bueno, piensa que solo te queda dos años para aguantarlos.

Entro por primera vez en la conversación con una enorme sonrisa. Ella me escudriña de nuevo con la mirada, pero parece no estar segura de quién soy.

\- ¿Te conozco?- Pregunta directamente, así que me limito a asentir.

\- Es Gendry, ¿No lo recuerdas?- Punto para Bran, si es que al final vamos a ser buenos amigos y todo.

Entonces, sus ojos se abren más debido a la sorpresa, y su boca se abre levemente. Por un segundo, atisbo algo diferente en su mirada, algo fuera de su típico rostro lleno de frialdad y pasotismo.

\- La última vez que nos vimos me diste un puñetazo que me rompió un diente de leche.- Especifico, aun sabiendo que ya sabe muy bien quien soy.

\- Y tú me robaste un beso, estúpido.

\- No recuerdo que fuera robado, niña.

\- ¿Sobro de la conversación?

La pregunta de Bran me hace reaccionar, por nuestra pequeña riña no me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estamos. Me alejo un poco avergonzado, no esperaba que mi primer reencuentro acabara en discusión. Pero ella realmente siempre ha sabido sacar todo lo bueno y lo malo de mí.

\- No, claro que no.- Niega Arya apartando su mirada grisácea de mí.- ¿Y qué haces con él?

\- Me ayudó a defenderme de…

\- ¡Maldito Joffrey!- Su tono de voz se ha elevado.- Quiero reventarle la cara a golpes cada vez que lo veo cerca de nuestra hermana o tuya.

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Pues entonces, si ha pasado eso… Gracias.- Lo último lo murmura tan bajito que apenas puedo oírla.

\- Perdón, mi dama, pero no pude oírla.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así, y haré que te tragues los libros.- Me amenaza con el libro de Literatura.

\- ¿Por qué? De pequeña te gustaba jugar a las princesas, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre me pedías que te llamara de esa forma.

\- Te confundes con Sansa.- Miente de forma descarada, y todo lo notamos. Se siente incómoda respecto al tema.

\- Nunca te confundiría con ella, Arya.

Y es justo, en este momento, en el que la alarma que anuncia el comienzo de la primera clase suena, cortando cualquier respuesta que ella me fuera a dar. El rostro de ella ha cogido un leve color carmín, haciendo que se viera más adorable que lo normal, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería acariciar su suave piel.

\- Te acompaño a clase, Bran.- Dice ella cogiendo por detrás la silla. Me lanza una última mirada, algo fría, y se marcha.

\- ¡Gendry, espero verte en el almuerzo!- Me grita Bran antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la escuela.

Primer paso: Entrar en su entorno. (Conseguido)


	2. Arya (I)

**Arya (I)**

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, a tal punto que cada segundo transcurría como si fuera un minuto. Y yo no puedo parar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, en él. Hacía al menos unos diez años que no nos veíamos, y de pronto vuelve a aparecer en mi vida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Odio esa sonrisa de idiota que lo hace ver realmente apuesto. El recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos se repite en mi mente como una cinta durante toda la clase de matemáticas.

 _Flashback_

\- _Papa me ha dicho que no nos volveremos a ver.- Musita un pequeño Gendry de apenas seis años de edad._

 _Tiene una tirita en su nariz, y le falta un diente debido al puñetazo que le di el día anterior. Yo reprimo las lágrimas, no quiero llorar delante de él, ni parecer débil. Sus ojos azules no se despegan de los míos._

\- _El mío me ha dicho lo mismo…_

\- _Me duele aquí, Arya.- Él se señala el corazón mientras sus ojos se aguan.- De nuevo voy a estar solo…- Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios._

\- _Gendry, yo puedo ser tu familia.- me acerco a él, y por primera vez le doy la mano. La suya es más grande que la mía pero ambos acariciamos la contraria._

\- _Tú nunca vas a poder ser mi familia. Serías mi señora._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Hasta al cabo de unos años no pude entender a qué se refería con esas palabras. Y este recuerdo me ha estado atormentando durante años, pero con el tiempo todo se borró de mi mente.

El timbre suena anunciando la hora del descanso, recojo mis cosas deprisa y me encamino a la clase de Bran. Cuando llego veo que se ha quedado el último para salir de clase, como siempre. No tiene amigos, ni nadie que lo ayude a superar todo lo malo que ha estado viviendo, por lo que no pienso dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Qué tal la clase de Matemáticas?- Me pregunta curioso.

\- Horrible.

\- ¿Hablan del conjunto de Jayne hoy? Totalmente de acuerdo.

Sansa se une a nuestra conversación, siempre almorzamos juntos todos los hermanos. Es una tradición, aunque debo de admitir que extraño aquellos momentos cuando nos reuníamos Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran y yo el año anterior. Al menos, el año que viene tendremos a Rickon con nosotros, aunque Sansa se irá a la universidad.

Al llegar al patio siempre nos sentamos en la misma mesa, justo al lado de un gran ciprés que proyecta su enorme sombra encima de nosotros dándonos el frescor que necesitamos. Dejo a Bran al lado de Sansa y me dispongo a ir por la comida de todos.

Cuando vuelvo toda cargada de bandejas, le sirvo primero a Bran para que almuerce primero, seguido de Sansa.

\- ¿Os podéis creer que el rumor que corre entre el profesor Loras de Literatura y el profesor Renly de arte?

\- ¿Qué rumor?- Pregunto sin mucho interés mientras hundo mi tenedor en la ensalada.

\- Venga, Arya, es obvio…- Responde Sansa siempre con ese aire de sabelotodo.

\- No será tan obvio si no lo sé.

\- O eres ciega para lo que del amor se trata.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hola, perdonad que os moleste mientras coméis, he venido a traerte esto, Bran. Se debió mezclar entre mis libros.

El rostro de Sansa forma una mueca de repulsión al verlo, en cambio Bran sonrió. Gendry me mira un poco de soslayo, y yo solo procedo a ignorarlo, mientras este le devuelve un libro a mi hermano.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- Le ofrece educadamente, como padre siempre nos ha enseñado.

\- Yo…- No le da tiempo a acabar la frase porque es interrumpido.

\- No hace falta que lo presiones, seguramente ya tendrá planes con personas como él.

\- Sansa no seas grosera.- Le regaña Bran.

Frunzo el ceño sin poder evitarlo, no me gusta lo que acaba de decir mi hermana. Personas como él, de su misma clase social se refería. Maldita idiota.

\- Da igual, Bran…- Gendry sonríe forzadamente ante el desplante.

\- No, pero…

\- Ese es tu acosador, ¿No, Arya?- Todos nos giramos a mirar en la misma dirección de Sansa.

\- Mierda…

Hace un año llego un chico nuevo al colegio, al que no tardaron mucho en apodarle _pastel caliente_. En muy poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos, hasta que un día se me declaró. De solo recordarlo, me pongo incómoda.

Él me mira desde lejos, y yo retiro mi mirada disimuladamente, pero se acerca a nosotros. Piensa, Arya, piensa. Unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo miran la escena curiosos.

\- Estúpido.- Lo llamo, y él frunce el ceño.- Siéntate a mi lado, deprisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sin preguntas venga.- Parece dudar ante la orden de Bran, y mira a Sansa, la cual asiente levemente algo disconforme.- Venga, hazle caso a mi hermana.

Es mucho más alto que yo, inclusive sentados en el mismo banco uno al lado del otro. El chico está cada vez más cerca, e internamente rezo para que mi plan surta efecto. Cuando veo que Pastel caliente ya está lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharme, comienzo a hablar.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo, te he extrañado mucho, pequeño estúpido.- Mi voz suena elevada, mientras me acerco mucho a Gendry y le sonrío con calidez.

\- Eso no pareció antes…- Murmura extrañado, ¡No está entendiendo nada!

\- ¿Qué hablas, tonto?- Le doy una enorme patada por debajo de la mesa a su pierna, lo que provocó que soltara un mini grito de dolor.- Disimula, retrasado.- Susurro levemente.

Él frunce el ceño, parece cabreado, pero de pronto su rostro cambia, y me regala una sonrisa traviesa que no sé bien cómo interpretar.

\- Lo digo, mi señora, porque no me saludaste como antaño…

Al principio no lo llego a entender, hasta que se acerca bruscamente a mí y une nuestras frentes. Nuestras narices se rozan un poco, y siento su cálida respiración cerca de mi boca. Inexplicablemente siento que mi corazón se acelera, y una corriente de sentimientos inunda mi cuerpo. Su nariz se mueve junto a la mía. Ese era nuestro saludo; Un saludo de pingüinos.

Sus labios y los míos están demasiado cerca, como aquella vez en la que me beso. Él cierra los ojos, impulsando a que yo lo imite. Me va a besar de nuevo. Y como una tonta espero ese beso con los ojos cerrados.

Beso que nunca llega.

\- Ya se ha ido, mi señora.- su voz suena burlesca, y siento como la ira me inunda.

He sido una idiota al pensar que me iba a besar, y lo he sido mucho más al dejarme, ¿Qué mierda me pasa hoy? Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cual quiero partir de un puñetazo, estaría justificado si me hubiese besado. Pero no lo ha hecho, ¿Por qué?

\- Mejor, espero que se le quite las ganas de acosarme.

\- Si quieres puedo hablar con él…

\- No gracias, no eres parte de mi familia como para defenderme de tal forma.- Me arrepiento en el acto de mis palabras poco acertada. Él no tiene familia, y yo sólo se lo estaba recriminando, cuando sólo quería ayudarme.- Yo…

\- No pasa nada, Arya. Perdona mi osadía.

Tras decir eso, se levanta y se marcha, sin ni siquiera haber probado su comida. Su pelo oscuro no me deja apreciar bien sus ojos, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que desaparece dentro del instituto.

\- Él solo quería ayudarte.- Me recrimina Bran.

\- Lo sé, no he pensado bien lo que he dicho.

\- Yo que tú, le pediría perdón.- Miro a Sansa sorprendida ante sus palabras, ella se encoge de hombros.- Si yo no os tuviera, no me gustaría que me lo recalcaran. Y menos si me lo dijera Joffrey.

\- Yo no soy Joffrey.

\- Es sólo una analogía, Arya.- Sansa se levanta y me quita la tarta de chocolate que tenía de postre.- Hoy no te mereces el postre, ve y pídele perdón. Mientras Bran y yo nos comemos tu parte.

\- Joder.

Me levanto sin saber muy bien que decirle cuando lo tenga enfrente, pero aun así lo busco. Comencé por mirar en su clase, luego en la de música, en el baño mixto y por último en el gimnasio.

Allí estaba, pegándole puñetazos a un saco de boxeo. Sus músculos se marcaban muchísimo debido al sudor, y a que no portaba ninguna camiseta. Cada golpe era más rápido y más fuerte, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que está pensando en mí al golpearlo.

\- Es muy fácil darle a un blanco inmóvil, deberías probar con una persona real alguna vez.- Sugiero, al no saber como comenzar nuestra conversación. Él parece sorprendido de verme aquí, pero no me sonríe, simplemente me ignora.- Yo te daría una buena paliza. Soy muy rápida, ¿Sabes?

Poco a poco me he puesto a su lado, viendo cada certero golpe. Además de su abdomen bien definido. Él me mira de reojo esperando el momento en el que me canse de insistir y me vaya, pero no lo hago, por lo que acaba cediendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Arya?- Su voz suena enfadada aún.

\- Yo…

Mis ojos recorren su cuerpo, y no puedo evitar ponerme demasiado nerviosa. Una gota de sudor recorre su cuerpo, y yo solo me limito a lamerme los labios.

\- ¿Tú, qué?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Sí? Venga, niña, es fácil. Sujeto, verbo y predicado. No hay más.- Me está vacilando, pero se lo dejo pasar, ya que hoy me he comportado como una completa imbécil.

\- Ven a cenar con nosotros hoy a casa.

\- ¿Qué?

¿Qué? Un momento, Arya Stark, no le ibas a decir eso. Le ibas a decir que lo lamentabas por ese comentario tan desafortunado, no invitarlo a casa.

\- Lo que has oído. Dúchate, y a la hora de la salida te espero con Sansa y Bran en la entrada principal. No llegues tarde.

Tras decir eso, me marcho, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Espero que no se presente en la entrada, y si lo hace que sea con alguna excusa barata para no venir. El timbre vuelve a sonar y vuelvo a mi rutina diaria.

Entre clase y clase, decido hablar por el grupo de Whatsapp a mis hermanos, comentándoles lo sucedido. Abro el grupo de _Winter is cooming_ , y comienzo a teclear mientras la maestra no me presta atención.

 _Arya: Hola, no sé cómo, pero el estúpido viene hoy a cenar a casa con nosotros._

 _Sansa: ¿No sabes cómo o lo has invitado tú?_

 _Robb: ¿Qué?_

 _Jon: ¿Quién?_

 _Rickon: ¿Cuándo? Jajaja Nada, chiste._

 _Arya: No es nadie, ni pasa nada. No arméis un drama de esto._

 _Sansa: Pero lo invitaste tú, ¿Verdad?_

 _Robb: Responde_

 _Arya: Pues…_

 _Robb: ¿Pues?_

 _Arya: Me daba pena. Es huérfano y hoy sin querer he sido un poco despectiva con el tema._

 _Sansa: MUY despectiva, diría ya._

 _Rickon: Mira quien habla._

 _Sansa: ¿Tú no eres muy chico para andar con ws en clase?_

 _Jon: Menos mal que Bran es aplicado._

 _Bran: Hola, no os pongáis nerviosos, es el hijo del Sacerdote._

 _Arya: Mierda, Bran…_

 _Robb: ¿Quién? ¿Al que le pegaste?_

 _Jon: ¿Al que te beso?_

 _Robb: Votación. Yo voto que no vaya a casa._

 _Bran: Yo que sí._

 _Arya: Yo también._

 _Jon: Me abstengo a votar._

 _Robb: ¿Por qué?_

 _Jon: Porque en parte quiero ver la reacción de padre cuando vea que Arya lleva un chico a casa._

 _Sansa: Si ni si quiera vas a estar._

 _Rickon: Yo lo grabo, no te preocupes. Por lo que voto a favor, y por lo tanto ganamos._

 _Arya: Idiotas. No es para tanto._

 _Sansa: En fin, sigo con mi clase._

 _Robb: Estoy pasando con el coche cerca de vuestro instituto ahora._

 _Rickon: ¿Dónde vas?_

 _Robb: A comprar comida para Viento Gris y Fantasma._

 _Rickon: Pues llévate esta._

 _Rickon ha sido eliminado por Robb_

 _Robb: Mejor así._

 _Sansa: Totalmente._

 _Robb: ¿Sansa eres tú la que está saliendo del instituto con Joffrey?_

 _Sansa: ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, ambos estamos en clase._

 _Robb: Sansa te estoy viendo teclear y mirar para todos lados. Ese idiota se va a enterar._

 _Jon ha unido a Rickon_

 _Rickon: No tenéis sentido del humor._

Dejo de leer el grupo debido a que la maestra me llama la atención. Es obvio que me ha pillado debido a mis risas disimuladas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, todos son muy cómicos cuando quieren.

Entiendo que mis palabras hayan herido a Gendry, yo no sabría que hacer sin ellos.


	3. Gendry (II)

**Gendry (II)**

Observo el cielo esperando que un meteorito caiga y nos destruya a todos. Eso esta mañana me parecía más probable eso a que Arya Stark me invitara a cenar a su casa. Es cierto que el comentario ofensivo que me dijo a la hora de comer consiguió herirme un poco, cosa que no admitiré delante de la chica. Yo solo quiero ayudarla, y más si hay un chico que la está molestando. Aunque no puedo evitar sonreír recordando cómo me usó de tapadera para espantar a _Pastel Caliente_. Como se acercó a mí, y esa sonrisa…

\- ¿Por qué sonríes como un retrasado?- Me pregunta una voz angelical, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Por algo que recordé.- Me excuso mirando directamente a sus enormes ojos grises.

\- Eres raro.- Ladea el rostro algo pensativa, y un suspiro se escapa de sus rosados labios.- Tenemos un problema…

\- Sí, tu forma de hablar es más como un chico aun así…- Ella me pega un leve puñetazo en el hombro para que me calle, por lo que me empiezo a reír.- Eres muy graciosa cuando te enfadas, mi señora.

\- ¡Calla! No es eso, ¡Y no me llames así!- Su ceño se ha fruncido.- El problema es Sansa, esa estúpida, ha intentado fugarse del colegio con Joffrey.

\- Ah…

\- Robb, mi hermano, la ha pillado saltando la verja de la escuela, ¿Vale? Por lo que ya la ha llevado a casa. Y encima Bran acabó antes las clases por su rehabilitación.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?- Yo asiento con la cabeza seguidamente. De respuesta obtengo otro suspiro.- No tenemos como ir a casa.

\- ¿Tanta historia para eso?- Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. Los ricos se ahogan en un vaso de agua. Ella me pide explicaciones con la mirada.- Tengo una moto.

Llevo más de cinco años trabajando todos los veranos de camarero en un bar por las tardes, y en una herrería por las mañanas, todo para conseguir solvencia económica y poder comprarme mis caprichos. Mi moto es uno de ellos.

Arya parece dudar durante unos segundos, incluso mira de un lado a otro esperando que otra solución llegara. No entiendo por qué se lo piensa tanto, sólo es una moto, a no ser que…

\- Nunca has montado en una, ¿Verdad?- Su cara sorprendida me responde.- No es para tanto. Entiendo si prefieres que vayamos andando.

\- ¿Irías andando conmigo teniendo aquí tu moto?- Yo afirmo raudamente a su pregunta sin si quiera pensarlo.- Ves, eres raro.

\- O amable.

\- O idiota.

\- Mejor dejar aquí la discusión, tú mandas, pero sólo esta vez.- Me acerco un poco a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital, y con un dedo le doy un suave toque en la nariz.- Así que no te acostumbres, ¿Eh?

\- Yo…- Se muerde el labio inconscientemente, cosa que me provoca querer besarla.- Está bien.

\- Está bien, ¿Qué?- Sé que quiere ir en moto, pero quiero oírlo de su boca.

\- La moto…- Murmura.

\- ¿La qué?

\- ¡La moto, idiota!- Me vuelve a pegar, pero esta vez con una risa un poco ahogada.

Nos encaminamos hacia mi motocicleta, la cual destaca por su pegatina de un toro. Arya no dice nada, siento que está nerviosa pero emocionada a la vez. Saco dos cascos, y le ayudo a colocarse el suyo, ajustándolo al contorno de su hermoso rostro. Le explico brevemente que solo debe agarrarse a mí, y guiarme. Ella hace todo lo que le pido sin rechistar, cosa extraña en ella.

\- No te preocupes, no correré.- Le aseguro, intentando relajarla.

\- Más te vale, o mi padre te matará.

Ambos reímos, pero su risa se corta al arrancar la moto. Noto como tiembla levemente, así que le acaricio su mano con ternura. Ya con la moto en marcha siento como cada vez está más pegada a mí. Su colonia inunda mis sentidos.

Es peligroso para mí tenerla tan cerca, por lo que intento normalizar mi respiración. Me mantengo en el límite de velocidad todo el tiempo, aunque pudiese ir más rápido. No pienso ponerla en peligro.

Varias cuadras después, aparco enfrente de una enorme mansión con muchas ventanas. En una de ellas se encuentra Bran, haciendo gestos para captar nuestra atención, cosa que consigue, para acto seguido señalar el teléfono.

Arya saca su móvil de su bolsillo, y se da cuenta que su hermano la está llamando. Educadamente pone en manos libres, para que yo también pueda oír.

\- ¡Al fin, te llame varias veces!- Bran parece nervioso.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, bueno, sí.

\- Decídete, Bran.- Ella arquea una ceja. Es tan hermosa a su manera.

Siempre he notado como todos los hombres se fijan en Sansa, ya sea por su figura, por su personalidad, o por su dinero. Pocos son los chicos que se percatan de la existencia de Arya, pero los pocos que lo hacen quedan prendados de ella al momento. Tiene una belleza tan explosiva, y sobretodo salvaje que la hace fascinante.

\- Están todos aquí; Padre está muy enfadado, Sansa se ha escapado con Joffrey. Y además, todos están aquí. Robb y Jon no paran de mirar la puerta esperando que lleguéis.

¿Por qué los hermanos mayores de Arya me deben estar esperando? A no ser, claro, que alguno le haya contado, o la misma Arya.

\- ¿Cómo saben que…?

\- Puede que se me fuera la boca…- Murmura Arya algo sonrojada.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado. Si Arya lo había comentado a alguien tan importante como a sus hermanos, eso significa que algo le importa una simple cena conmigo.

\- Gracias por avisar, Bran, mañana nos vemos en clase.- Le arrebato el teléfono a Arya y le cuelgo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Sin que ella diga nada más, deposito un beso en su mejilla, mientas le quito el casco de las manos. Ella se echa para atrás por instinto, pero no llega a decir nada.

\- No pasa nada, entra en casa. Otro día cenamos juntos, mi señora.- Arya parece reaccionar y frunce el ceño.

\- No, yo te invité porqué….

\- Porque quieres que te perdone por el comentario, tranquila. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que me compenses.

\- Como digas alguna perversión, te dejo estéril.- Me advierte señalándome con un dedo de forma acusatoria. Yo suelto una carcajada. Aún es muy pronto para eso.

\- No, mi señora yo te respetaría hasta el matrimonio.- Mi comentario llega a sacar en su rostro ese tono carmín que tanto me gusta.- Yo había pensado más bien, que le digas a tu familia que has quedado con una amiga para cenar. Y vengas a comer pizza conmigo.

\- ¿Pizza?

\- ¿Demasiado pobre para ti? ¿Prefieres un restaurante, mi señora?

Esto se lo pregunto totalmente serio. No sé qué acostumbra a comer ella, y no quiero parecerle un pobretón que solo puede llevarla a comer en lugares de comida rápida. Ella niega seria.

\- Una pizza, pero que este buena, eh.- Coge su mochila, que tiempo antes había dejado en el suelo, y se encamina a su casa.

\- Sí, mi señora.

Levanto la mano despidiéndome, para acto seguido colocarme el casco y montarme de nuevo en mi moto.

\- ¡Eh, estúpido!- Antes de irme me giro a mirarla. Esta ya ha abierto la puerta principal.- Gracias por traerme.

No le contesto, ya que noto como alguien se acerca a ella, seguramente algún hermano se habrá asomado a ver cómo ha vuelto y con quién.

Cuando llego a mi piso, me tumbo en el sofá y pongo una serie en la televisión. Mis favoritas siempre han sido las medievales; Esta en especial trata sobre una joven princesa de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color que se debate internamente sobre quién está enamorada. No es que me gusten estas cursilerías, pero no puedo evitar que ella me recuerde a Arya.

Debe escoger entre el futuro rey, un idiota muy semejante a Joffrey, y un herrero bastardo hijo de un rey borracho. Es fácil adivinar a quien me recuerda el bastardo.

Mi teléfono vibra. Tengo un mensaje de alguien desconocido.

 _Desconocido: Ey, capullo, mañana a las 9._

No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, tanto que casi me caigo del sofá. Pienso muy bien en que responderle, mientras guardo su número en mi agenda.

 _Gendry: ¿Cómo tienes mi número, psicópata?_

 _Mi señora: Bran me lo dio, no te hagas ilusiones._

 _Gendry: Yo solo veo certezas, my lady._

 _Mi señora: Idiota.. Pues eso…_

 _Gendry: Me parece bien la hora. Pasare a esa hora con mi caballo a recogerla princesa._

 _Mi señora: Mejor que esa mierda de moto…_

 _Gendry: ¡Eh! Es bastante nueva. Que tú seas una gallina es tu problema._

 _Mi señora: ¿Quién es una gallina? Yo que nunca había montado, o tú al enterarte que en mi casa estaban mis hermanos._

 _Gendry: Temblabas como una hoja._

 _Mi señora: Por el frio._

 _Gendry: Por eso te abrazabas a mí, cual princesa._

 _Mi señora: Acabas de ser añadido a mi lista negra._

 _Gendry: JAJAJAJA Y ¿qué vas a hacerme?_

 _Mi señora: Por lo pronto ignorarte._

 _Gendry: No podrías._

 _No serías capaz._

 _¿Arya?_

 _No me gusta este juego._

 _Por cierto, no entré en tu casa no por tus hermanos, sino porque tu rostro reflejaba tu incomodez._

 _Mi señora: Eso es mentira._

 _Gendry: ¡Al fin respondes!_

 _Mi señora: Eso es mentira, reconócelo. A mí me daba igual._

 _Gendry: No lo parecía… Por cierto, ¿Castigaron mucho a tu hermana?_

 _Mi señora: Se tragó un gran sermón por parte de mi padre; Lo típico ya sabes._

 _Gendry: No, no sé. Nunca me han dado esa charla, como comprenderás._

 _Mi señora: Pues que no nos hagamos mayores tan pronto, que disfrutemos con nuestra niñez y cosas así._

 _Gendry: jajajajaja vaya que no os dejéis llevar por el príncipe aún ¿no?_

 _Mi señora: No te entiendo._

 _Gendry: Ya sabes, lo padres como se ponen ante la idea de que su hija se escape del colegio para mantener sexo…_

 _Mi señora: ¿Qué? Sansa no haría eso, puag._

 _Gendry: ¿Dónde iban entonces?_

 _Mi señora: No sé, pero no me gusta que pienses eso._

 _Gendry: Perdona si te he ofendido, pero es lo que pienso. Sansa ya tiene edad, y no es una tonta…_

 _Mi señora: ¿Me estás diciendo que yo como no lo he hecho soy tonta?_

 _Gendry: ¿Qué? ¡No! Sino que ella sabe cuidarse sola, y cuanto más queráis cortarles las alas, peor va a ser._

 _Mi señora: ¡Tú no sabes nada! Eres un idiota, olvídame._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, aquí la escritora informando!_**

Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que dejan comentarios, los cuales me encantan 3 También gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas.

Y me pongo en contacto con ustedes para preguntaros si os va gustando la historia, o si os gusta la relación entre los hermanos Stark, como son cada uno e incluso si os agrada como va tomando forma la relación de Gendry y Arya.

Tengo la historia ya bastante formada en mi cabeza, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Gracias y un saludo. n.n


	4. Arya (II)

**Arya (II)**

No entiendo porque me siento tan furiosa con Gendry, sé que no ha dicho nada irracional. Sansa ya casi es mayor de edad, al igual que él, y me parece algo normal que ya tenga esa clase de relaciones con su novio de cuatro años. Incluso si es con un capullo como Joffrey.

Pero de solo ver como él lo insinuaba, algo dentro de mí se encendió, como un fuego en un calmado bosque.

Miro a mi hermana de reojo, está tumbada en su cama, hablando y hablando sobre lo injusto que es papá y sus normas. Como siempre quiere imponer su opinión y no le ha parecido nada bien que le quitara su teléfono para hablar con el rubio sin neuronas. Puede que exactamente no lo dijera así, y yo haya añadido algún adjetivo de más.

\- Sansa, ¿Tú ya lo has hecho con Joffrey?

La pregunta sale rápida de mis labios, y ella guarda silencio al segundo. Es la primera vez que se calla tan de golpe. Sus azulados ojos me miran atónitos ante mi pregunta, al parecer nada esperada. Abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra. Vuelve a abrirla y cerrarla varias veces. Incluso se ha sonrojado un poco.

\- ¿Tú ya has…?- Me pregunta, y yo niego rápidamente.- Ah, eso está bien…

\- ¿Lo está?- Le pregunto daleando un poco el rostro, dubitativa.

\- Claro, tú nunca te has enamorado. Por lo que está bien.

\- Tú sí estás enamorada de Joffrey, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí…

\- Entonces…

\- Nunca esperé que me preguntaras esto, enana.- Ella se levanta un poco, y queda sentada apoyada en la pared.- Pues sí, lo hicimos hace menos de un año.

\- Ah…

Gendry tenía razón, y yo como una idiota me había cabreado con él sin motivo. No sé qué más decirle, por lo que paseo mi vista por el cuarto. Yo no tengo amigas, siempre he preferido la compañía de los chicos, al contrario que Sansa, por lo que nunca he hablado de este tema con nadie.

\- ¿Sólo vas a decir eso?- Pregunta insistiéndome.- Venga, sé que me estas preguntando por algo.

\- No, yo…

\- He visto como miras al tipo ese que te trajo a casa.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! No me gusta para nada ese tipo.- Me levanto de un salto, y me encamino a la puerta.- Eres una idiota, sansa.

\- Una idiota que dice la verdad.- Ella suelta una risa. Pero antes de marcharme dice algo más.- Es obvio que te atrae, y viceversa.

Al cerrar la puerta me apoyo un segundo en ella. Intentando que este calor que está en mi rostro se vaya. Me paseo un poco por la casa, ya es media noche. Escucho en el cuarto de Robb a este hablar con su novia por teléfono, y veo como Jon toma un Whisky con padre en el salón.

Mamá está en la habitación de Rickon, el cual ha tenido una pesadilla, que por lo poco que pude oír trataba sobre unos zombis en el norte de un muro de hielo. Vaya imaginación. Bran ya está dormido, o eso creo, por lo que ya sólo me queda un sitio donde ir.

Nada más salir afuera un frío me invade de golpe, llegando a calarme. Corro rápida por el jardín, sin hacer ruido, y llego hasta la jaula, o mejor dicho mansión de nuestros lobos.

Me cuelo dentro y todos se lanzan hacia mí a lamerme. Adoro estar con ellos, a veces pienso que me entienden mejor que los humanos. Viento gris, fantasma, dama, Nymeria, Verano y Peludo ya son parte de nuestra familia.

Aún recuerdo cuando papá los trajo por primera vez. Al perecer su madre apareció muerta en medio de un bosque de nuestra propiedad, con seis pequeños cachorros. Mamá se negó en rotundo durante semanas, hasta que llegó aquel terrible día…

Papá no estaba, por motivos laborales tuvo que viajar a Europa, y ni Jon ni Robb estaban en casa. Ese día un ladrón se coló en casa para robarnos, hasta que alguien lo pilló en el acto. Bran había salido de su cuarto sin avisar a nadie, para no molestar, para coger un vaso de agua.

Entonces lo vio y gritó tan fuerte que aún puedo recordarlo algunas noches. Madre bajó deprisa, y nos dijo a Sansa y a mí que nos escondiéramos con Rickon, que en ese momento apenas tenía ni cinco años. Ella dice que cuando llego al piso inferior, el asaltante tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Bran. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Uno de los pequeños lobos estaba en la casa, se nos olvidó meterlo dentro de la jaula que padre había construido. Verano, el lobo de Bran desde entonces, saltó y mordió al agresor, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se desnucara.

Desde ese horrible día, Papá no viaja de noche y Mamá ha aprendido a amar a los lobos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Nymeria, mi loba, me lame la mejilla y yo le acaricio detrás de su oreja como a ella le gusta. Estuve allí por horas, hasta que el sueño me venció y volví a mi cuarto algo adormilada.

Antes de meterme en la cama, veo que mi teléfono, el cual estaba cargando, vibra. Me acerco y veo que es un mensaje de Gendry.

 _Toro: Perdóname, no me odies._

 _Arya: Mañana a las 9 me parece bien. Quiero ver ese caballo blanco._

Tras decir eso, me voy más tranquila a la cama. No es una mala persona, me lo ha demostrado hoy con su humildad al querer acompañarme andando y al rechazar comer en casa.

Caigo en los brazos de Morfeo pensando en mi nuevo amigo…

Al día siguiente, me desperté y me aseo como todos los días. Me pongo una falda a cuadros roja y negra, con un básico negro y una chupa de cuero negra. Mis medias rotas y mis botas militares.

Nada más salir empieza la rutina de todos los días. Madre persigue a Rickon por los pasillos, intentando obligarlo a que entre en la ducha. Al pasar por mi lado, suelta un comentario sobre lo inapropiado de mi vestuario, pero la ignoro. Padre y todos los chicos están desayunando.

Robb me sirve un poco de café, mientras que Jon me pasa unas tortitas. Todos hablan de tonterías, sobre la universidad mientras Sansa se une a la conversación.

\- Por cierto, Arya, ¿Quién te trajo ayer?- La pregunta de mi padre hace que me atragante con un pedazo de tortita. Jon y Robb guardan silencio.

\- Pues…- Dudo brevemente entre decir la verdad y mentir.

\- ¿Pues?- Insiste Ned, ahora quitando su mirada del periódico y centrándola en mí.

\- Un amigo mío. Perdona Arya por hacerte venir con él, es que ayer no me encontraba bien, y mi amigo me tenía que traer los apuntes.- Explica Bran deprisa con una disimulada sonrisa.

Padre se queda en silencio evaluando la situación, su mirada se pasea por la mesa, de uno en uno. Hasta que se rinde y suelta un suspiro.

\- Vale, hoy te paso yo a buscar…- Yo asiento ante su comentario, que más que una sugerencia suena a una orden.- ¡¿Y dónde está Rickon?!

\- ¡Este niño me vuelve loca!

Madre baja las escaleras con gesto cansado, mientras Rickon frunce el ceño. Su pelo está húmedo por lo que demuestra que Catelyn Stark no se ha dejado vencer. Ambos se unen a lo que resta de desayuno, y aunque no hablamos de nada más importante, todos estábamos felices por poder desayunar todos juntos.

\- He de irme ya a trabajar. Recordad hijos míos: "Cuando la nieve cae y los blancos vientos soplan el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive."

Que le gusta a padre un discurso inspirador antes de que cada uno vaya a sus respectivos deberes matutinos. Todos nos levantamos, y damos las gracias a mamá por el desayuna, esta sonríe y se va a llamar a nuestra tía Lyssa.

Menuda loca.

De vuelta al colegio, Jon y Robb me dejan a cinco minutos de que suene la alarma. Ambos se bajan del coche y me abrazan, al parecer no nos vamos a ver en unos días. Veo en la entrada a Gendry mirándome de una forma que me deja paralizada. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa, y me despido deprisa de mis hermanos.

Sansa empuja la silla de ruedas de Bran. Y todos ingresamos en el patio central de la escuela. Joffrey se lanza encima de mi hermana besándola nada más verla, lo que provoca inmediatamente un sentimiento de asco en todos los Stark.

Gendry se acerca, con un libro en la mano.

\- ¡Hola! Vaya mierda los problemas de matemáticas, no he sido capaz de hacerlos todos.- Explica mirando únicamente a Bran.

\- Si quieres luego te echo una mano.- Sugiere amable mi hermano.

\- ¿En serio? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

No hablan mucho más. Gendry coge la silla de mi hermano y se lo lleva a su clase, no sin antes mirarme por última vez. Que ojos tan azules…

Las clases se desarrollaron de forma normal. Y padre cumplió la promesa de venir a recogerme. Al salir veo como todos los profesores hablan con él, siempre le lamen el culo, al ser alguien importante. Idiotas.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro antes de que me acercara a mi padre. Unos enormes ojos azules se posan en los míos.

\- ¿Dónde te recojo?- Me pregunta demandando una respuesta.

\- Pues a dos calles de mi casa.

\- Está bien, mi señora. Ya sé dónde te voy a llevar.

\- Espero que estén buenas las pizzas del sitio ese.- Le digo con una sonrisa, pero pronto se quita de mi rostro cuando él levanta su mano cálida y la posa contra mi mejilla fría.- ¿Qué haces?- Susurro mientras nuestros ojos no se despegan.- Gendry…

\- Tenías una pestaña.

Tras decir eso quita la mano, y me doy cuenta que estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Demasiado. Una tos me saca de mi ensoñación. Eddard Stark mira a Gendry como si quisiera destruirlo.

\- Arya, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Su voz es tan fría como _Hielo_. Su espada favorita, que pasa de generación en generación.

\- Me llamo Gendry Water, Señor.- El chico extiende la mano, y Ned, aunque dudoso, se la estrecha. – Soy un compañero de clase de Bran.

\- Y si eres compañero de Bran, ¿Qué haces con mi hija, Arya?- Esto descoloca un poco a Gendry. Odio esa vena protectora que tiene los hombres Stark.

\- Papá.- Mi mirada se junta con la de mi progenitor y ambos empezamos una guerra de miradas.

\- Bueno, creo que molesto…

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Emm… Un placer conocerle, señor Stark. Espero que nos veamos pronto, mi señora.

Mi padre no aparta la mirada de él, hasta que Gendry desaparece con su moto por la esquina. Todo ha sido demasiado incómodo, sobre todo por lo sobreprotector de Ned.

\- ¿Por qué te llama así?- Me pregunta ya con el rostro más relajado, mientras nos encaminamos al auto.- Mi señora… Tú no eres nada de él.

\- Eso no importa. Te has comportado como un crío delante de él.

Tanto Sansa como Bran, que no se han percato de todo lo que ha pasado porque ya estaban en el coche, nos miran con curiosidad al llegar. Me monto detrás junto a Bran, mientras que Sansa está en el asiento del copiloto haciéndose una foto para su Instagram.

\- No. Estaba marcando territorio.

\- Yo no soy de tu propiedad, padre.

\- Lo sé.- Un suspiro cansado se escapa de sus labios mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Su mirada se cruza con la mía.- Arya no tengas prisa por crecer, pequeña.

Extiende su mano y acaricia mi rostro con ternura. Él teme que quiera irme de su lado, que conozca alguien y me aparte de la familia, y de él. Mi mano se posa en la suya, y una sonrisa se me escapa.

\- Eddard Stark, nadie nos va a separar nunca. Todos somos una familia.

\- Una manada de lobos.- Dice Sansa para acto seguido soltar una carcajada.

\- El lobo y el león se masacraran el uno al otro.

Todos miramos a Bran boquiabiertos por la inminente frase. Este nos mira dudoso, y luego se echa a reír explicándonos que habla de un partido de fútbol con sus amigos. Padre le quita importancia y nos lleva a casa. Durante el camino hemos hablado tonterías como la pesadilla de Rickon anoche o como Robb ha ganado un premio por sus buenas notas. Y lo más importante, al parecer Jon está enamorado de una chica misteriosa.

A la hora acordada, espero a Gendry a varias cuadras de mi casa. Madre ha aceptado sin dudarlo cuando le he contado que iba a la casa de una nueva amiga. Ella parece muy feliz al pensar que he hecho, al fin, una amistad femenina.

Gendry es puntual, y no tarda en llegar. No lleva la misma ropa que esta mañana, al contrario que yo. La chaqueta de cuero le sienta realmente bien, y esos enormes ojos azules se clavan pronto en mí.

\- Hola.- Le saludo cuando ya está a mi lado. Me sorprende que venga caminando y no en su moto.- ¿Y tu medio de transporte medieval?

\- Está en mi casa, hoy me apetece caminar con mi señora.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros, pero creo que me miente. Posiblemente sabe que me da algo de respeto su enorme moto.- No te preocupes, no queda lejos la pizzería.

\- No me importa. Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar a un ritmo lento, sin hablar. Las personas que pasan a nuestro alrededor ni se fijan en nosotros. La luna está llena esta noche, a tal punto que alumbra más que las farolas.

\- ¿Dónde le has dicho a tu padre que vas?

\- A la casa de una amiga.

\- Ah…

De nuevo el silencio. Pienso que debo disculparme por las malas formas en las que mi padre lo trató, pero no encuentro bien las palabras.

\- Gendry, yo…

\- Llegamos. Espero que estés preparada, mi señora, porque te vas a lamer los dedos.

Dudosa miro a mí alrededor, no hay ninguna pizzería ni ningún local de comida. Lo miro algo incrédula, y vuelvo a buscar por mí alrededor.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Aquí no hay nada.

\- Mira bien.- Insiste.

Me muerdo el labio, y mis ojos se pasean por todas las fachadas de los edificios sin éxito. De pronto algo capta mi atención, en la primera planta del edificio gris de enfrente hay velas por toda la terraza, además de una mesa con una flor en el centro.

Al lado de la flor hay dos cajas de pizzas. Gendry se pone detrás de mí, y se agacha un poco hasta que sus labios quedan al lado de mi oreja.

\- ¿Qué…?- Intento formular alguna frase coherente pero un cosquilleo me atraviesa el cuerpo cuando comienza a hablar.

\- Es mi casa. Hoy yo voy a ser tu chef, mi señora.- Su aliento choca con mi cuello haciendo que un calor se alojara en mi bajo vientre.- Prepárese.

Mi mente ha colapsado, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que él y yo estaremos solos en su piso durante gran parte de la noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que por cierto no quiero que se extienda mucho. Pero tranquilos que aún estamos en el principio.**

 **Hoy me pongo en contacto con ustedes porque tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles:**

 **1º Soy nueva por aquí y además soy algo torpe, ¿Cómo puedo responder a vuestros hermosos mensajes que me dejáis? Me gustaría responder uno por uno todos. En el caso que no se pudiera, en el próximo capítulo, os contestaré en las notas finales.**

 **2º ¿Jon x Sansa o Jon x Danny? Es una encuesta, así que la pareja que más votos tenga saldrá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por todo, y espero que sea de agrado el capítulo. ^^**


End file.
